criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Lieve'tel Toluse
| Type = Player Character | Actor = Liam O'Brien | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Lieve'tel | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | Name = Lieve'tel | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = Cleric (Grave Domain) | Age = 350 | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive (Resurrected) | DeathReason = Bled out on a tower in Pandemonium | DeathEp = | Place = Vasselheim Syngorn | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 18 | HP = 111 | AC = 16 | DC = 18 | Str = 8 | Dex = 12 | Con = 12 | Int = 14 | Wis = 19 | Cha = 14 | FanArt = }} Toluse is an elf cleric of the Raven Queen. She is played by Liam O'Brien. Description Appearance ]] Lieve'tel is a elf with very dark brown hair. She wears some of the veiled cloaks worn by the Followers of the Raven Queen in Vasselheim Personality Biography Background Relationships Character Information Abilities Feats * Skilled Liam posted most of Lieve'tel's character sheet on Twitter. * War Caster Cleric Abilities * Channel Divinity (3 uses per short rest) ** Turn Undead *** Destroy Undead (CR 4) * Divine Domain (Grave Domain) ** Channel Divinity: Path to the Grave ** Circle of Mortality ** Domain Spells ** Eyes of the Grave ** Keeper of Souls ** Potent Spellcasting ** Sentinel at Death's Door * Divine Intervention * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Domain Spells 1st-level * Bane * False Life 2nd-level * Gentle Repose * Ray of Enfeeblement 3rd-level * Revivify * Vampiric Touch 4th-level * Blight * Death Ward 5th-level * Antilife Shell * Raise Dead Cleric Spells In addition to her domain spells and Spare the Dying, Lieve'tel has access to five cleric cantrips and all cleric spells. As an 18th-level cleric, she can prepare up to 22 of these spells per day. Cantrips * Guidance * Spare the Dying * Toll the Dead 1st-level * Healing Word 2nd-level 3rd-level * Beacon of Hope 4th-level 5th-level * Holy Weapon * Scrying 6th-level * Find the Path 7th-level * Plane Shift * Temple of the Gods 8th-level * Holy Aura 9th-level * Mass Heal Notable Items * +1 Breastplate * Necklace of Prayer Beads * Reliquary containing a finger bone of Purvan Suul * Robe of Stars * Rod of Alertness Quotations Trivia * As noted by the players, Lieve'tel has several traits in common with Vax. This was likely a deliberate choice by Liam O'Brien, designed to upset Vex and Keyleth. * Lieve'tel may be considered the third player character to replace one who had been killed or temporarily retired, following Taryon Darrington and Caduceus Clay. References Art: Category:Followers of the Raven Queen Category:Clerics